


Daddy

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Post-Cell Games Saga, Trunks loves his dad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: "Trunks non sapeva molto di quello strano individuo che viveva con lui e la sua mamma.Qualcosa, nello sguardo, nel comportamento di quell'uomo lo inquietava e lo attraeva allo stesso tempo."





	Daddy

 

 

Trunks non sapeva molto di quello strano individuo che viveva con lui e la sua mamma.

Ma sapeva che qualcosa, nello sguardo e nel comportamento di quell'uomo, lo inquietava e lo attraeva allo stesso tempo.

_Vegeta._

Questo il nome di quell'ombra che si muoveva silenziosa e invisibile all'interno della Capsule Corporation.

Trunks aveva sentito spesso sua madre e Vegeta battibeccare.

Il più delle volte a causa sua.

L'uomo lo rimproverava di non essere abbastanza forte; di non essere in grado di proteggere se stesso e sua madre...

Ma che voleva dire?

Che senso aveva combattere, per lui?

_Aveva appena cinque anni!_

Trunks non riusciva, sinceramente, a capirlo.

Come poteva lui ergersi al di sopra degli altri?

Era un bambino, non un guerriero!

Il piccolo Saiyan continuò a colorare il suo disegno.

Rappresentava lui, la sua mamma, i suoi nonni...

Persino il suo gatto.

E poi c'era _lui._

C'era perché Trunks sapeva - in qualche modo - che era giusto così.

Era giusto che anche lui fosse riconosciuto come un membro della famiglia.

Non sapeva perché ne fosse così tanto convinto, ma lo era, e doveva agire di conseguenza.

«Che stai combinando?».

Trunks sobbalzò.

Non si era accorto dell'arrivo dell'uomo, troppo concentrato nei suoi pensieri e sul suo disegno.

«Disegno» mormorò timidamente, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.

Il Saiyan emise uno sbuffo infastidito, e Trunks lo udì chiaramente borbottare: «Assurdità da femminuccia terrestre!».

Vegeta fissò il bambino.

«Dovresti essere ad allenarti, e non a disegnare o a perdere tempo! Muoviti, ora. Tra cinque minuti ti voglio dentro la camera gravitazionale. Ti allenerai con me finché non sarai capace di farlo per conto tuo. Sono stato chiaro?» sbraitò.

Il bambino deglutì, poi annuì e si allontanò.

Vegeta lo guardò uscire dalla stanza, poi il suo sguardo si posò sul disegno, ancora a terra.

Lo raccolse.

C'erano Trunks, Bulma, i suoi insopportabili genitori, quel patetico felino e poi...

Per un brevissimo istante i fieri occhi neri del principe dei Saiyan si appannarono.

C'era un'ultima figura nel disegno.

Un uomo con i capelli biondi, circondato da una grande luce dorata.

E sotto - scritta in grande e sottolineata più volte - non c'era niente più che un'unica e semplice frase.

" _Vegeta. Il mio papà_ ".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vi sarei davvero molto grata se mi lasciaste una recensione, per sapere che ne pensate.  
> Grazie.


End file.
